1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to electrosurgery and, in particular, to a method and system for programming and controlling an electrosurgical generator system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrosurgery entails the use of electrosurgical energy to cut or coagulate tissue, or perform some other type of surgical procedure. An electrosurgical generator system is used for generating the electrosurgical energy and delivering the same to an electrode connected to the generator. The electrode is then brought into contact with tissue and depending on the frequency and other parameters of the electrosurgical energy, the tissue is either cut, coagulated, sealed, etc.
In order to achieve desired surgical results when operating the electrosurgical generator system in one of several control modes, e.g., cut, coagulate and blend, the electrosurgical generator system needs to be programmed to generate electrosurgical energy having output parameters with predetermined values. These desired output parameters typically include the frequency, power (amplitude), duty cycle, and waveform-type of the electrosurgical energy, as well as the output current and output voltage of the electrosurgical generator system.
It is evident that by programming the electrosurgical generator system, one can control various parameters, including other factors, such as the maximum allowable temperature of the tissue during electrosurgery, rate of change of impedance, etc., prior to initiating the electrosurgical procedure.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a method and system capable of enabling an individual to quickly create new electrosurgical applications without major re-programming of the software system of an electrosurgical generator system.